


Lethal

by mrssjsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Pack Bonding, Rutting, Sad Draco Malfoy, Scars, Scent Marking, Sectumsempra Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssjsmith/pseuds/mrssjsmith





	1. Chapter 1

_ The air was saturated in the warm scent of cinnamon and apples. A familiar place to be during his dreams. Harry shivered as cool, slim hands ran up his arms to his shoulders, short nails digging into his skin, leaving half-moon crescents on his shoulder blades before moving on to tuck into his unruly curls, pulling his head down until Harry’s lips connected the burning skin of the pale, slender neck below him, hearing his lover release a moan at the connection. He didn’t, couldn’t stop the slow, hard grind of his hips into the form below him. He couldn’t. Not when his partner was letting out all those little whimpers, the delicious moans that sounded like a deity or possibly his name and body wracking shivers of delight. Harry couldn’t help but bite at the pale skin of his lover, using his teeth to caress the bobbing Adam’s apple, allowing his tongue to trace imaginary lines across the hot skin before blowing a stream of cool air across the wet skin, eliciting another shiver, a stronger shiver accompanied with a low moan, turning the lovely neck below him a nice shade of pink and even red in some places. A beautiful color caused by Harry’s mouth and the scruff of his beard where it scraped and scratched. His mystery lover gasped and canted his sharp hips up, causing his hard cock to brush against Harry’s own member as he held himself above the lithe body spread on his dark sheets, pushing a growl to escape Harry’s throat that had the being below him falling still. And there was no way Harry could begin to stop the flare of pleasure at the show of obedience or the purr of delight that escaped his throat a moment later even if he wanted too. _

_ Harry tightened his hands on the slim hips, making sure to leave bruises along the alabaster skin that would still be there upon waking and ground down again. “You’re such a good boy hmm?” _

_ Instinctively Harry knew it was a rhetorical question because the man below him was always good for him. His blond lover had always been so good for him in their past shared dreams. Every time they learned something new about the other. “What do you want baby?” Harry crooned in his lover’s ear, taking note of the shiver it always produced, licking the soft skin of his earlobe before pulling on it with his teeth, eliciting a whimper of delight. “Use your words baby.” He softly commanded into the damp flesh beneath his lips. It was a game they played, learned months ago since the dreams started. His mate was shy, reserved and timid where Harry was bold as brass, greedy for the pleasure he knew awaited them and not lacking in Gryffindor courage in order to take them there. His lover needed time, needed the coaxing of soft words and even softer touches before he allowed himself to lose control enough to ask and eventually beg for his pleasure. Harry savored all those moments. Where the two of them were perfectly in sync with each other before they both became lost in the space created between them. Lost in the heat only a mate could light. Lost in the commanding touches and the power play until it became too much for the both of them and they succumbed to their perfect fire. _

_ Harry pulled back to smile at the man below him. He knew this man even though his features had always been hidden from Harry’s sight. The long pale limbs that liked to wrap around Harry, pulling him ever closer, the sharp edges of his bones beneath smooth soft skin that went on for ages, long white blond hair that spread across his pillow. He looked as if he belonged on Harry’s bed for the rest of time, lazy in the lap of luxury, pampered and spoilt on everything Harry could and would give him. _

_ “Please.” A fevered whimper came from behind a bottom lip trapped by teeth, catching his attention and Harry realized he had stopped thrusting and was just staring at the perfection below him. _

_ “Use your words babydoll.” He commanded, using his deep authoritative voice.The scent of apples and cinnamon flooded his nostrils, stronger than before, making his cock even harder if that was possible. Harry ground down again, teasingly, making sure his cock slid against his lover’s, eliciting a high pitched moan. _

_ “Cock!” The male gasped beneath him, withering in his arms, ignoring the hands on his hips, raising them, attempting to entice Harry into doing what he wanted, more touch, more taste instead of asking like Harry wanted him too. Had commanded him to do. _

_ Harry smoothed his hands around the soft skin to his lover’s plump arse, lifting his hips up, silently urging the blonde male wrap his long, colt-like legs around his waist. Harry looked down and watched as his length pressed against his lovers, slicking each other up, precome making the glide smooth and hard. Harry hooked his hands under the other males knees, pushing them back against his chest, spreading his legs almost as wide as they could go and allowing Harry to press closer. _

_ “Harry.” His lover whined, making Harry bare his teeth and rolled his hips again, faster, making his cock to slide against the other’s hard flesh. “Harry!” The pale man gasped, chanted, moving his hips as much as possible within Harry’s tight grip to meet thrust after thrust. _

_ “Use your words…” Harry emphasize his point with a quick but hard slap on his lover’s bottom, where his thigh met his arse. He grinned feraly when his lover squealed in surprise. But a moment later Harry was purring at his lover’s words. _

_ “Yes! Please Harry. Pleasepleaseplease put your hard cock in me. Fill me up, all the way, fuck me, take me, claim me, knot me!” The smaller man was writhing in his arms, hard cock leaking all that delicious precome onto his toned stomach, making Harry want to lick it off, but he was distracted at the moment. _

_ Knot me. Knot. Me. Knot me, knot me, knotmeknotmeknotmeknotmeknotme kept wringing through his head, breaking what little control he had over himself for a moment before Harry wrestled his instinct to just shove his cock into the body below him back into his grasp. He released his lover’s hip with one hand, trailing his fingers across the soft, quivering skin on the back of a taunt thigh, to the base of his lover’s balls, drawn tight in anticipation of what was to come. _

_ “Not until I command it.” Harry said softly to himself as he gently pulled on the wrinkled skin of his sack before running a finger down the crack of his arse until he found the wrinkled, puckered hole. Completely and unexpectedly soaked. _

_ That was new. _

_ Harry’s eyes snapped to his lover’s face. Grey eyes widened in surprise as Harry unconsciously pushed his finger into that tight wet heat, all the way to the first knuckle. _

_ “Alpha….” The blonde screamed as his arse tightened around his digit, cock pumping come onto his chest, spraying so hard some landed on his cheek. It was Harry’s turn to be surprised as his lover gushed slick as he came, squirting all over the bed and his hand. Harry hurriedly removed his finger from the Omega’s arse, using his now soaked palm to slick up his throbbing cock before pushing the male’s knees back and up to his ears, allowing his glistening hole to be exposed. Harry used a hand to guide the tip of his cock to his lover’s soaked hole, pausing to take a breath before he pushed in. _

_ “Omega.” Harry breathed, watching as his lover’s eyes widened and his body relaxed to allow him in, almost like it was sucking him deep. _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up to his godchild, one Teddy Lupin, pouncing on the bed. The Savior wanted to curse to the skies but because Teddy’s first words after coming to live with him a few years ago were “fuck” and “shit” he figured now might not be a good time to expand the pup’s vocabulary.

“Kreacher!” Harry called as he tucked the blankets around his hips securely and pushed Teddy off, watching as he hopped around his multi-colored bedspread, changing his hair to match whichever color he landed on.

A pop sounded and Kreacher immediately grabbed his wayward ward.

“Sorry Master, he got away from me.”

“No problem Kreacher. I was about to get up anyway. Can you take him downstairs and get breakfast going? I’ll shower then head down.”

Before Kreacher could pop back to the kitchen, Teddy launched himself out of the elf’s arms with a wail.

“Pa!” It was adorable when Teddy called him that and of course Harry melted into a puddle at Teddy’s puppy eyes.

“Yes pup?”

“Breakfast!” Teddy asked hopefully. He had been living with Harry officially since the end of Harry’s eighth year but then he had been spending almost every weekend with Harry. He was used to his presence and found it comfortable so he was understandable clingy when Harry was around. Not that Harry minded at all.

“Yeah pup. Breakfast but Papa needs to shower first.”

“Stinky?” Teddy curled up his nose as if he smelled something bad and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah pup. Stink.” He ruffled his curls and set the toddler on the ground, watching as he grabbed Kreacher’s hand without hesitation. With a pop Harry was left alone again, but by this time his erection had all but disappeared. With a shrug Harry walked naked to his in-suite . With a wave of his hand Harry started the shower while he studied his reflection in the mirror.

He was rather partial to his new haircut, closely cropped on the back and sides while still being long wild curls on the top. Ginny had talked him into it a few weeks ago after Teddy had thrown his food and it landed in Harry’s hair. It had taken several hours and several more potions before the smell of beef bolognese had come out of his hair. His face was still tan even after months of being cooped up in the Ministry for training. The recruits were made to suffer staying completely inside the training facility for a whole year but as an instructor Harry had the privilege of leaving every evening. _ The perks of being a Dad. _ Harry chuckled to himself. Harry knew when he decided to take on the garden his skin would darken further like it was when he was at the Dursley’s. His eyes were still bright green, Harry rolled his eyes at the thought, remembering _ Witch Weekly’s _ poll about his best feature. His second best was his cock but considering that only Ginny had and the Muggles were (currently) the only ones to see it he was pretty sure it was Fred and George that had somehow rigged the poll. (No pun intended.) His best feature in his opinion was his beard. It was thick and jet black like the hair on top of his head but not curly and out of control. It was soft to the touch, barely left a mark on his lover’s unless they wanted it to and hey, Harry was known for his selfless attitude.

The mental picture of a pale neck, bright red from bite marks and the intentional scruff of his beard. Harry pushed away from the mirror and stepped into the steaming shower. Harry sighed in relief as the hot water ran over his tired muscles, Auror training was just as hard as he anticipated it being but it was much more rewarding as well. He had been worried that it would constantly be all chasing down dark wizards and battling enemies for the rest of his life. Thank Merlin it wasn’t. Most of the time it was shuffling paperwork, helping people in the wizarding community. It helped, as Hermione described it, his “Hero Complex”. Harry was able to help his community without constantly being in danger like he feared he would be. Harry hadn’t realized a hand had drifted south until it wrapped around his half hard cock. He drew up the mental picture of a pale back, bowed in pleasure caused by him. Harry had been dreaming about this person for months. Hermione theorized it was his true mate, his perfect match, needing him as much as Harry needed him. Because it was obviously a male. Being a bisexual Harry felt the dreams of his mate were less stressful than say, Ginny, who not only presented as Alpha but had begun dreaming of her dark, female, mate. Before she had presented, Harry knew Ginny was straight and some people ignored their dreams about mates because they don’t believe in them but Harry wasn’t one of those people. Fate was a fickle bitch and Harry knew the mate he was being shown might not even wish to be with him. The only way to know was to actually meet them and last night dream revealed several things about his mate. Grey eyes, long limbs, the scent of apples and cinnamon, but most importantly his mate was an Omega, which was more than he ever hoped for. He needed to find his mate soon, he could feel his Alpha starting to become anxious the longer they went without him. Harry wanted to wallow in his mate’s scent, be covered in it at all times, secure in the knowledge that someone had been made specifically for him and only him. Harry’s hand picked up the pace on his cock, pulling a moan from his mouth when he pictured in his mind his _mate_ kneeling between his legs, soft petal lips spread wide to allow his cock into that soft, warm place. Harry whimpered as he imagined gripping his Omega by his bright blond hair and holding his head still, fucking into his mate’s mouth until he came down his lively pale throat only marred by Harry’s mating mark. Harry came unexpectedly with a shout, shoulders tensing as he massaged his knot with one hand while the other still pumped away, pulling as much come out of his body as possible. Harry leaned his head against the cool wall, mind blessedly blank was he watched his load be washed down the drain. He quickly washed his hair and body after he caught his breath. Casting a wandless drying charm on his face, Harry quickly changed into his rattiest jeans and t-shirt before thundering down to breakfast. Breakfast was as usual. Harry ate, drank tea and read the Profit while Teddy ate and played with the eggs Kreacher gave him. Half only making it where it was suppose to go. Hermione would glare at him when he let it happen but as he reminded her that Teddy was barely three and he was sure she hadn’t had perfect table manners at that age either. Harry rounded up Teddy to get him ready to go to Diagon Alley for a few errands before Harry could drop him off for the afternoon with Andy so Harry could work in the garden. Neville had given him tips on how to wrangle the plants into control. Andy was more than happy to watch her grandson for a few hours now that he wasn’t living with her. Harry had wanted to take care of Teddy immediately but apparently all the women in his life had conspired and convinced Harry to let Andromeda take car of Teddy while Harry finished out his last year at Hogwarts. In the beginning Harry resented the fact. He was an adult for fuck sake, he could take care of his godson, but as the school year drew to a close Harry realized he was thankful he had such a great support system that allowed him to enjoy one last bit of childhood before becoming an adult with a child. With taking care of Teddy, Harry had had the option of taking a fast track through the Auror program but before Harry had taken his N.E.W.T.S. Professor McGonagall had approached him with a slightly different career path that suited his needs just fine. He wasn’t a full fledge Auror thank Merlin for that. He didn’t work nearly as dangerous cases or the long hours, but he was more like a Muggle PI. He was able to get the information he needed for cases without being bogged down by all the Ministry red tape. And if his methods tended to be a little more rough than the standard Auror is allowed well then...that was their problem. And after all no one was more important in his life than Teddy.

“But that blonde…” His mind whispered as he and Teddy popped out of the Floo and into the warm darkness of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry picked Teddy up, placing him on his hip and jiggled the kid, making him giggle as Harry pulled his wand out, tapping on the bricks like Hagrid taught him so long ago, allowing them entrance to Diagon Alley. Before stepping through Harry cast a strong glamour over Teddy and his person. Even though it had been over a year since the battle people still came up to him and tried to shake his hand. He just wanted to raise his kid in peace. Diagon Alley was busy this time of day but it also created the anomaly that Harry craved. Taking a deep break Harry started for the bank. He had a couple things he needed to discuss with Bill first.

They didn’t have to wait very long to be shown to Bill’s office which was fantastic because Teddy was getting bored and fussy. Harry was in no way ready to handle a public breakdown with a three year old. Harry shot Bill a grateful look.

“Thanks.”

Bill chuckles, “So what can I do for you ‘Oh Savior’?”

Harry blushed at the title. One would think he would’ve been used to it by now. Especially since the Twins took to playing it every time they came upon Harry. But he wasn’t.

Grumbling good naturally, Harry made sure Teddy was occupied then flicked him two fingers. No need for Teddy to pick those up at the moment.

“I need a curse breaker for Grimmauld.” Harry had wanted it done while he was at Hogwarts but there was no one he trusted to be there when he wasn’t. The burn of Mundungus was still fresh.

Bill nodded sagely, briefly looking like his father until he spoke. “I’m sorry Harry. I don’t have one available at the moment. I’m assuming you want one right away? Harry nodded. “Well I can give your contact information to a college if you don’t mind.”

“Who?” Harry demanded.

“You won't know unless he takes the job. Very hermit. Only comes out when it is worth this time. Which I assure you Grimmauld Place is worth his time. Trust me on this. I doubt he would even charge you a Galleon if he charges you a Knut.” Bill stopped Teddy from grabbing his wand and handed him back to Harry. “ I’ll get a fee for if he actually wants the job and then I can set up a meeting at a neutral location if that works best for you?” Harry nodded.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you on whoever it is you have in mind...it’s just…” Harry broke off with a shrug, unsure how to continue without offending his older friend.

Bill just smiled. “You are protecting your cub and territory. It’s understandable.”  
Harry grinned sheepishly at the eldest Weasley child. Bill pointed to his face. “Half-wolf remember?”

_ Yes _Harry remembered alright. He shook off the dark thoughts and smiled at Bill one last time, getting up and shaking hands with the curse breaker.

“I would love to stay and chat but I have to get this little guy dress robes now.” Bill hid his smile as Harry and Teddy shared equal looks of disgust. “And if he is extra good maybe ice cream before going to see Andy.”

The little megamorphangus wiggled in his godfather’s arms until he was put down. He immediately ran around Bill’s desk, attaching himself to the Weasley’s legs, hugging him goodbye before dashing back to Harry, arms lifted to be picked up.

Harry watched his godson with a loving smile. “Come on pup. Let’s get this torture over with.”

Shopping was turning out to not be as bad as Harry anticipated. He was glad to have gotten some help with Grimmauld Place. He wished he had been able to have it taken care of while he was at school but after Mundungus he wasn’t inclined on having people in his house while he wasn't there. Plus there was no telling what they would find and possibly report it to the _ Profit _.

Teddy had been exceptionally well behaved at Madam Maulkin’s so Harry had gotten the aforementioned ice cream. They were walking down the street, passing Flourish and Blotts when Teddy pulled on Harry’s sleeve, pulling his attention away from the other shoppers.

“Yes pup?” Teddy pointed to the bookstore.

“You want to go look for a book?” The child nodded. He wasn’t much of a talker at the moment. It use to worry Harry but after talking to Andromeda and Molly he was reassured that it was in fact completely normal and Teddy would talk when he chose.

The boys quickly finished their ice cream and Harry made sure neither were a sticky mess before they entered.

The store was empty for the most part, a couple with a small child checking out and a lone man browsing a section in the back. Harry’s eyes flicked down the man’s slim form, taking in the all back clothing, the straight back and stiff posture. Something was niggling in the back of his mind, there was something familiar about the man but before he could investigate it, Teddy drug his attention away and pulled him over to the children’s section of the store. They had been here often enough that Teddy knew exactly where to go. Harry watched as Teddy browsed the selection of bright colorful books in front of him even though he couldn’t read yet. This was one of the places Hermione would bring Teddy when she was watching him.

“Start them young!” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He had an amazing support system for help with Teddy. The _ Profit _ ran a story when they learned he would be the sole provider for Teddy once he finished Hogwarts and it seemed everyone had an opinion on how he should raise his godson and if he had enough experience to raise a child. It had caused an uproar during the school year and Harry sneered at the memories of classmates placing bets that Harry couldn’t raise a child. Fucking Slytherins. What had surprised him at the time was that Malfoy wasn’t anywhere near his former housemates. In fact, Harry remembered barely seeing the Death Eater anywhere outside of class. Not that he was complaining. But he was mature enough to admit it didn’t quite feel like Hogwarts without them snipping at one another.

Harry glanced around the room, momentarily panicking when he didn’t see Teddy but he relaxed when he heard his giggling. Harry followed the sound around a couple of shelves until he found himself in the back of the store. He peeked around the corner and stiffened when he saw Teddy was with the man he had noticed before. Harry walked cover silently to get a good look at the man without being noticed. First he check on Teddy who seemed content to sit next to the stranger and listen to him read Babbity Rabbity and watching what Harry assumed was funny faces to go along with the voices, making the child giggle with delight. He took in the man’s appearance since he couldn’t see the stranger's face. Straight set shoulders and back, trim waist, long slim legs, pale skin at the back of his neck, short dirty blonde hair, tailored muggle suit, slightly frayed at the hems suggested it was worn frequently but the back of the man’s head is what kept drawing his attention, like there was something off about it. Harry got a flash of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head but the man in front of him wasn’t wearing a turban. Thank Merlin for small favors. He watched as the stranger moved to pick up another book and that's when Harry noticed a slight shimmer covering the man.

Glamour.

Instinct kicked in and Harry stepped from around the shelf, pulling himself to his fullest height. “Ted.” Harry said sternly. He watched as the stranger stiffened and Harry watched him carefully as Teddy put the book down and walked over to Harry. Harry pushed Teddy behind him and drew his wand, pointing it at the stranger.

“Drop the glamour.” Voice hard Harry watched as the man held his hands out, showing he had nothing in them.

“I don’t have a wand.” Harry could smell the fear starting to roll off the stranger.

“I don’t believe you.” Harry kept his wand pointed at the other man and cast a silent _ Accio _. No wand appeared surprisingly. Harry wanted to relax but his Auror training kicked in along with his Alpha instinct to protect his pup. “Turn around so I can see you.”

Harry heard how harsh his voice sounded but he didn’t care. He watched carefully as the man slowly turned around. The glamour was a really good job. He could barely tell what the man’s true features looked like. He watched as the stranger stopped when he was facing Harry. The Alpha took in more information than the man side did. He took note of the faint tremble along the man’s limbs, as if he was trembling with fear. Scent was the next, sour with the scent of fear mixed with something fruity and smooth. Familiar. He and the man watched each other warily until the man broke his silence.

“May I please put my arms down?” The tone of voice was wrong for the stature of the man before him. High and smooth. Harry would almost guess aristocratic but the purebloods were keeping to themselves these days.

Harry gave a slight nod and watched as the man let his arms drop slowly to his sides. He stood perfectly still, as if waiting for a command. “I’m going to remove the glamour now.” Harry felt ridiculous reassuring the stranger but he did it nonetheless. It wasn’t a crime to wear glamours in public, it was quite common actually, especially war heroes, but Harry wasn’t messing around with Teddy’s protection.

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

Harry ignored him and cast _finite_ silently. He watched as the man started to shrink in size. His shoulders became less broad, more rounded, his height diminished, making the man’s head barely reach Harry's shoulders. The Alpha wanted to relax, it looked like a child, but something was still off. He watched quietly as the man’s hair grew in length until it almost reached his collar bones, bone straight and currently lightning to white blonde. He watched, anger rousing as he saw the nose slim and become pointed, cheeks hollow out, the bones above becoming more pronounced by the second, the delicate jaw and chin stayed the same, surprisingly the full red lips as well. The two wizard's gaze, green and grey connected before the grey dropped to the floor.

“Malfoy.” Harry growled, delighting when the other man flinched, taking a step back.

“Day!” Teddy squealed and dashed around Harry’s legs and out of reach, throwing his arms around the blonde’s knees. Harry saw his childhood bully drop a hand to the riot of black curls Teddy was sporting, softly running his long, slender fingers through the mess, attempting to get them to lay down.

“Hello Teddy.”

Harry felt frozen as he watched his one time nemesis and his godchild interact. Like they had met before. That thought made Harry’s blood boil.

“Teddy.” Both heads snapped to attention. Harry would’ve found it funny had it not been Malfoy his godson was clinging too. “We need to leave little man.”

Teddy’s now grey eyes grew bigger, unshed tears pooling in the. Harry sighed softly. “Ted.” The little boy shook his head vigorously. He pouted out, “Don’t wanna” and tried to climb up Malfoy's legs, finally giving up and demanding Malfoy to pick him up with a very loud “up” his little chubby arms lifted in the air. Harry caught Malfoy smothering a smile as he did what Teddy demanded, gently setting him on his hip as if he had done this a thousand times. He probably had Harry thought darkly. He watched warily as Malfoy took a couple steps forward, putting Teddy and his self well within reach of the agitated Alpha.

“Teddy love, you need to go with Potter.” Malfoy soothed gently when Teddy started to shake his head no. “Don't’ shake your head at me young man,” Malfoy tickled Teddy’s stomach, causing him to release another set of giggles. He kissed the boys cheek and gently set him down, nudging him toward Harry when he seemed reluctant to move away from Malfoy. “Go on you little savage.”

Harry almost exploded. How DARE he call Teddy a savage! The Alpha opened his mouth to curse the blonde when Teddy smiled and bared his teeth, pretending to nip at Malfoy and Malfoy pretending to be wounded, unexpectedly soothed by their joint laughter. Teddy stepped to Harry and took his hand, looking back at the lone male.

“Bye-bye Da! Lo you!”

“Goodbye Teddy love. I love you too.”

Harry glanced back at the man briefly before leading Teddy around the bookcase, out of sight. He had never seen Malfoy look so small and alone as he had just now.


	3. Chapter 3

Later the same night Harry stood watch over the blond Omega sleeping in the bed before him. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon or evening. After he left Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts Harry apparated to Andromeda's. He hadn’t been looking forward to this conversation but he knew it had to be done.

Once Ted was settled into his afternoon nap Andy had set up tea in the drawing room and waited. Harry couldn't settle, he paced around the room, thoughts rolling around his head, unable to pick on to start with. He felt his agitation start to rise as Andy just sat and watched him with the same grey eyes Malfoy had. How had he missed that? With a sigh, Harry plopped down into a single chair before the darkened fireplace.

“Stop pouting and tell me what’s going on.” Andromeda demanded as she fixed his tea and sent it floating over to him. Harry snatched the tea cup out of the air before it hit him in the head.

He glanced at Andromeda before taking a moment to gather his racing thoughts. “I ran into one of Teddy’s friends today.” He paused and glanced at the older witch but she remained stoic as ever, not showing any interest outside a polite raise of her brow. Fucking pure-bloods. His aggravation got the better of him for a moment and he snapped.

“Malfoy.” That at least got both brows raised. “Imagine how worried I was when Teddy was conversing with a stranger who was heavily covered in glamour from head to toe only to discover when said glamour was removed it turned out to be Malfoy. The very person I hated almost as much as Voldemort, whom MY godson was completely comfortable with, without me even knowing they knew each other existed and apparently have had a relationship for years!”

Harry realized he was shouting towards the end and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“May I ask you a question Harry?” Andromeda said as she placed her tea on the table, tucking her legs underneath her, disregarding edict in lieu of family. At Harry’s nod she smiled. It looked decidedly Slytherin.  
“Would you watch several memories in the pensieve with me?”

Harry blinked in surprise and nodded without really thinking about it. Andromeda clapped her hands a Bissy, her house elf popped in.

“Yes Mistress?” The little elf said as she bowed. “Bring my pensive please and some more tea as well.” Bissy bowed again and with a soft pop disappeared.

“Harry, I want to thank you again for the house elf even though it was completely unnecessary.” She raised her brow once more, almost like she was expecting another argument to start about it but honestly Harry had given up fighting about it.

Bissy popped back into the room, dwarfed by the massive stone pensive. Andromeda waved her wand and the pensive floated to Harry, setting down gently on the side table. Andy beckoned him over and Harry warily approached as the older witch placed a silvery memory in the basin. “This is from the first time I met my nephew.” She didn’t wait for Harry to reply before she bent down and was sucked into the memory. With a sigh, Harry followed her down.

_He landed in a darkened alley of Diagon. He instinctively knew it wasn't long after the war was over. Shops were still closed but the street was busier, filled with smiling faces despite the time of day it was. He glanced at the real Andromeda beside him but she had her eyes fixed forward, staring almost harshly at one spot. He saw memory-Andy walking briskly down the street and he didn’t even think before he followed her. When they were several blocks away from where they started, memory Andy paused, cocking her head to the side, as if hearing something she couldn’t quite place. Harry strained to hear it as well but when he took a step closer to the memory witch he heard it. A barely there whimper but it was still there. He watched helplessly as the other Andy drew her wand and stepped cautiously into the darkened alley._

_“Hello?” If not for his Auror training Harry would’ve jumped ten feet in the air when Andy spoke, voice echoing slightly down the brick alley. The real Andy snickered behind her hand and Harry gave her a mock glare._

_“Hello? Do you need help?”_

_Harry could hear a slight rustling in the shadows of the alley, his muscles tensing for an attach even though he was in a memory. Memory Andy cast _lumos _and took another step into the alley, wand held aloft so the light could reach further into the dark. Harry spotted a prone, still figure laying on a pile of trash before Memory Andy did and his stomach dropped. There was Draco Malfoy, beaten to a pulp, laying down in the trash, covered in filth. Both eyes were swollen shit, his neck was covered in a thick ring of purple, it looked like fingers, his shirt was torn, showing an expanse of one pale skin, now littered purple and green from fresh and healing bruises. His left arm was bent at a funny angle and both his feet were turned the wrong way. Clearly someone, or someone's, ruffed him up good. Harry watched as memory Andy cast spells over the prone form of his former nemesis, vaguely taking note of what was cast and the results as well. Broken ribs, punctured lung, crushed windpipe, broken arm, broken feet, extreme blood loss, severe damage to the cornea of his left eye, broken jaw, internal bleeding, broken nose, missing teeth. Malfoy had bitten clean through his tongue and had a massive concussion to finish the list._

_Harry felt a wave of nausea flow over him as he watched Andy knock Malfoy unconscious, transfigure some rubbish into a stretcher and start out of the alley as a brisk march. Harry kept pace with the older witch, barely registering the real Andromeda trailing behind them.Harry sighed in relief as they reached St. Mungo’s, knowing the memory was about to end, he had a new perspective of what Malfoy had suffered after the way. Harry couldn't say it was undeserved but maybe Malfoy shouldn’t have been beaten that badly. Harry turned to address the real Andy when a shout caught his attention._

_“Hey!” You can’t bring him here!”_

_Harry turned toward the anger Healer as he pointed at Malfoy on the stretcher._

_“Excuse me?” Memory Andy drawled, a chill visibly went down the healers back at the tone of her voice._

_The Healer straighten up his spine but his voice wavered. “We don’t treat his kind.”_

_“His kind?” Andy echoed._

_“Death Eaters.” Harry was appalled._

_“But he will die if you don’t help!” Andy was clearly becoming agitated._

_The Healer just blinked at her. “Good.” Then he turned around and walked back down the hallway._

_“Ma’am?” Both Andy's’ and Harry turned around at the tentative voice behind them._

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m going to need you to leave ma’am before the Aurors are called.”_

_Memory Andy and Harry both stared at the girl as she turned away back to the help desk._

_Without another word, Andromeda snapped around and with a flick of her want she marched back toward the door but paused in the waiting room. She glanced around at the people staring at her, the help desk girl and the security wizards watching her exit. Andromeda calmly rolled up her robe sleeves and addressed the room._

_“If his is how you treat people in need, you can count on me withdrawing my donations and I will be speaking to the board about this.” Several employees flinched at the mention of the board but Andromeda turned and marched out of the hospital._

It was always disorienting for Harry to come out of a pensieve and he stumbled a little until he found the couch and slowly lowered himself down on it. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment. Anger for sure. Did Healers really turn down seeing former Death Eaters? Were they allowed to do that? And who had beaten the former Slytherin so badly that he almost died? Harry looked at Andy. For all intents and purposes, she looked unaffected by the memory but Harry knew Andromeda and he knew how to read her. White knuckles around her tea cup, lips slightly pursed were her tells when she was upset, though these days they weren't seen often. They sat in silence and finished their tea, neither speaking until Andromeda decided to.

“That was the first time I fixed him up.”

Harry looked up from attempting to read his tea leaves but Andy wasn’t looking at him. She was staring out the window that overlooked a well kept garden. “I had to call in several favors over the years to keep him from dying they have gotten so bad. Now Draco won’t go near Diagon Alley without a multitude of glamorous applied. It’s too dangerous for him.” She shook her head slightly. “Especially without a wand.”

“What about the Aurors? Was a report ever filed?”

Andromeda just stared at him and then started to laugh. It was a bitter sound. She placed her tea cup on the table before walking to her desk and pulling out several stacks of letters and handing them to him.

“Twenty-two times I’ve reported it to the Aurors and I always receive the same response. There isn’t enough evidence to investigate, not enough manpower to place on a low level case so on and so on. They should just say its not worth the department’s time. At least the Healers at St. Mungo’s were up front about it.” She shrugged a delicate shoulder, looking at that moment more like Narcissa than Bellatrix.

Something Andy said stuck out to Harry after a few moments. “What do you mean without a wand?” Dread was building in the pit of his stomach.

Andy glanced at him curiously before walking toward the window, looking out as the afternoon sun shone brightly.

"After his trial the Ministry snapped his wand. Well one of Narcissa’s wands as it was one of he had in his possession at the time.” She stated simply, as if that explained everything. Harry tried to think back to his last year at Hogwarts and if Malfoy had a wand then but he couldn't remember. Harry had been too busy with his school work, Quidditch and sneaking hands under Ginny’s school skirt.

“And then what?” He prompted.

“And then nothing. He won’t set foot in Ollivander’s even though Ollivander has forgiven him and Draco personally paid all of his medical bills and for the restoration of his shop before the Ministry confiscated all of his Galleons. Draco is not allowed to leave the country, he has a tracking charm from the Ministry on him so he can’t go to France and get one. He hardly uses it anyway. He is decent at wandless but only with minor charms.”

Harry absorbed the information. Malfoy had been wandless for about three years, which meant he hadn’t lied when Harry searched him earlier. Andromeda continued, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m certain it’s because of his orientation as to why he has a penchant for wandless cleaning charmes. Cooking as well. He helps around the house and with Teddy when he stays over. And wh-”

“What do you mean orientation?” Harry interrupted, starting to feel curious. He couldn't remember ever hearing about what Malfoy had presented as. Now that he thought about it Harry realized how absent Malfoy had been

Andromeda turned and blinked at him stupidly. “He’s an Omega.” She said slowly. As if Harry should already be aware of this and were reminding him of the fact.

Harry swore suddenly, causing Andy to start. “Do you personally have a tracking charm on him?” Harry prayed to Merlin the former Slytherin did and was about to make what he was about to do a lot easier.

Before she could answer an alarm echoed throughout the house and Andromeda paled. Her gaze snapped to Harry’s. “Draco’s in trouble.”

Harry sprung up from his seat, ready to jump into the fray but a hand on his arm made him pause. Andromeda handed him a cool green stone about the size of a Galleon. It was smooth and had a silver pattern that reminded Harry strangely of the scar spread out across his own face. She closed his fingers securely around the stone before explaining.

“It will take you directly to his location no matter the wards surrounding him. Activation word is his name.” Andy took a step back and looked seriously at him. “I’ll get things set up here.”

Harry watched her for a second, calling for Bissy as the older witch hurried up the stairs. Harry took a deep breath, centering his mind and magic the way he did before heading out on a mission. He opened his eyes and said, “Draco”, before he was hooked behind his navel and whisked into space.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry could smell the anger, the excitement, the fear and arousal before he even laid eyes on Malfoy. The stone had taken him (luckily) into a wide alley a few yards from the former Slytherin and Harry quickly took in the situation as he swiftly approached. The blond was surrounded by three males, his arms tied together and pressed to the brick wall, stark naked, his clothes in tatters around him on the cobblestone like they were ripped off him. He was already covered in cuts and bruises, his left eye was already swelling shut and blood dripped from his busted lip but they were drawn back into a sneer as Malfoy held the widest male’s gaze steadily as his head was held still by the hand twisted in his hair

“Now isn’t this better?” The male crooned. “No one will hear you scream now.”  
Malfoy thrashed as hard as he could, trying to get away but the hold on his hair was too tight, causing him to whimper. The leader just chuckled. “What a feisty Omega. I can’t wait to fuck the deifance out of you. Make you a proper bitch.”  
Malfoy spit in the man’s face, and it was clearly unplanned by the widening of his eyes but that didn’t matter when his assailant backhanded him, causing his head to bounce off the brick and him to fall to his knees. “Hold him steady while I fuck his mouth to start.” Harry heard Malfoy’s gasp of panic under the lecherous laughing and Harry saw red.

Before he realized it, Harry had all three men in ropes and stunned on the ground. He snorted in contempt. So much for constant vigilance. But it didn’t matter. He was more interested in the injured man currently trying to reorient himself. Malfoy looked nervously around the alley, his gaze flickering all around, taking in details but Harry doubted if he retained any knowledge once he spotted Harry. Malfoy froze like a deer in headlights. Harry smelled his fear flood the alley as it ramped up into a panic attack. Harry drew slowly closer, hands extended to try and calm the Omega, wanting to inspect the damage. Malfoy whimpered and began to move away on his knees despite the fact the blonde couldn’t get up with his hands still tied. Fear continued to flood in the darkening alley, mixing with Harry’s anger and the anger of the other men. Harry stopped and pushed as much calming influence as he could at the blond but Malfoy was too deep into his head. His chest was glistening with sweat, heaving for breath and Harry would find that very arousing if it were in a different situation. Like if it was  _ because _ of Harry. Harry ignored his lizard brain and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. He relaxed his shoulders and tried to not scowl. It didn’t work. Malfoy shrank into himself even furthur and kept attempting to back away from Harry, leaving a bloody trail from where his knees were scraped and bleeding freely onto the cobblestone beneath him, whimpering softly until his back hit the brick wall of the alley.

“Stop!” Harry growled harshly without meaning too. Malfoy stopped instantly, head dropping, silence ringing in the now still alley. Malfoy’s shoulders were drawn up to his ears. He looked like he was expecting a blow to come, eyes screwed up tightly.

Harry jerked back as if he was slapped. He stared at the cowering blond dumbly, stunned to silence for a moment. Then Harry noticed Malfoy’s wrists were still tied & with a flick of his wand, released Malfoy from the ropes. He waited, expecting the blond to instantly spring up and away but he just continued to kneel there. Malfoy kept his gaze on the ground and Harry kept his gaze on Malfoy, wondering what to do now. He stared at the top of the Omega’s bowed head, his blond hair obscuring his face. His Alpha perked up, curious about the man before him. It had been a long time since they had been alone together. Harry allowed his eyes to quickly take in the pale chest before him. Light pink nipples stood out from the slim pale chest before him. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of a slight silver hoop piercing the left nub. Harry’s fingers twitched as if they had to restrain themselves from reaching up and tweaking the delicious flesh. To see what noises he could draw from those pink lips. Something niggled in the back of his mind but he pushed it away in favor of taking the unusual chance to observe Malfoy while he was distracted. He was still fit. But thin. Too thin. His ribs were visible and it reminded Harry of sixth year. Harry frowned at that. He would address that later. His Alpha grumbled in agreement.

Malfoy had a slight patch of hair between his pecs that was so blond it was almost invisible against his pale skin. He had a thin trail of hair that lead down to---

Harry jerked his gaze back up to Malfoy’s chest. And then he registered the scars. 

He hadn’t realized Snape and Pomphrey hadn’t been able to fully heal Malfoy. He felt guilt well up inside his chest. He hadn’t apologized. He had been swept up into hiding the Prince’s book. But under the guilt was a dark pleasure pooling in his stomach. Malfoy carried  _ his _ mark. Malfoy would always be sensitive to his magic. Harry had used a dark curse on him after all. He liked seeing a permanent mark on the Omega. His eye then snagged on a splash of black on Malfoy’s forearm, just barely visible through the thick scarring that completely covered it.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He had cut himself in the Dursley’s kitchen over the years to recognize scars from a sharp blade. And from the amount of scars his forearm carried and the placement, Harry assumed they were self inflicted. Harry felt like he was looking at something private and quickly averted his eyes.

Harry allowed his senses to stretch then, picking up new smells wafting from the alley, the sharp stench of Malfoy’s fear still strong but slowly fading to the background the longer Harry didn’t move forward. The air settled in the fading afternoon. He could work with this. His Alpha was pleased with that result and Harry purred softly. He didn’t realize he was even doing anything until he saw Malfoy stiffen and looked up, a wide dusky eye surrounded by pale lashes, the skin around it already turning a dark purple, peaking through the strands of his hair.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, then, surprisingly, the Omega relaxed slowly. His shoulders slumped back to their normal position and his eye slipped shut with a soft sigh. His slim hands rested on his pale thighs, relaxed into loose fists. The blond rested back on his heels smoothly, head bowed, as if this was just a natural position he held all the time. Interesting.

Then the atmosphere changed slightly, took on an electric feeling, making the hair on Harry’s arms stand on end. It did something to him. Seeing Malfoy on his knees. On his knees  _ before _ Harry. It really was a sight to behold. How often as a child had he wished to be the one to put Malfoy in his place? He had always acted so high and mighty and now here he was, naked in an alley while on his knees. An  _ Omega _ kneeling before his  _ Alpha _ . A bolt of arousal snaked down his spine, shocking him out of the moment.

_ What? _

Harry snapped back to Auror mode, thank Merlin. He still needed to get Malfoy to his aunt before she came hunting them.

“Hey Malfoy.” Harry spoke in a soft tone but didn’t take a step closer to the still kneeling male when he tensed again at the sound of Harry’s voice. He kept his head bowed but Harry knew he had the males attention. “I was with Andy when the alert came. She sent me because Teddy was napping and she was getting a room together for you. Would you like to head over and see her now?”

Malfoy slowly looked up through the loose fringe that covered his face, allowing one grey eye to peek at him and raised an eyebrow at him. Harry’s Alpha purred encouragingly at the action, soothing the male even more. It was a relief to see such a Malfoy expression after all this time.

“Ah Saint Potter.” The kneeling male smirked slightly.

Harry grinned. “Prat.”

Harry took a step forward and extended his hand. Electricity sparked up his arm when his fingers wrapped around Malfoy’s pale, slim ones as he pulled Draco up. His eyes shot to the other male’s in surprise but the Omega kept his eyes averted. A noise from the right drew their attention and Draco paled even further as he spotted his assailants. Harry cursed himself for forgetting he was technically in a crime scene and moved to block Draco’s line of vision with his chest.

“Hey.” Harry said softly, knuckling Draco’s chin to lift his gaze to Harry’s. “It’s okay.”

Draco rolled his eyes but Harry noticed the breath of relief he let out. Harry smiled when Draco seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch for a brief moment before he stepped back slightly.

“What are you going to do with them?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“Bring them to the Ministry for processing.” Harry thought about what he learned earlier at Andy’s. “Or obliviate them if you prefer to not press charges.” His tone left little room on which option Harry preferred and Draco acknowledged it with a small nod. Before he shot Harry a smirk.

Just then a cold breeze blew down the alley, drawing Harry’s attention  _ back _ to Draco’s still naked form.

“I’m sorry. Here.” Without thinking Harry took his own cloak off and stepped closer, pleased when the other man just watched him warily but allowed the Alpha to place the cloak around his thin shoulders, clasping it closed tightly under his chin but the Alpha heard his sigh of appreciation and purred ridiculously loud. Harry quickly stepped back and had to bite his lip to keep the growl of approval from escaping. His Alpha was satisfied in seeing Draco in his clothes.  _ He isn’t ours. _ Harry whispered to himself but while truthful the fact was, a side of him didn’t like it, the Alpha slinking off into a corner to pout. Qutielty pointing out  _ our mark, wearing our possessions. _

Harry watched as Draco ran a hand over the material briefly, as if taking in the texture, and then marched over to the downed men. He quickly rummaged through all the male’s pockets. Coming up with wands and three sacks of coins. He looked back at Harry and didn’t look away as he swiftly stunned Betas. Only then did he look back at the Alpha, the one who had him pinned to the wall, helpless when Harry arrived.

A deep growl echoed in the alley and Harry realized it came from him. Draco sauntered over to the lone assailant, hips rolling easily with his graceful steps, making sure all eyes were on him. He squatted in front of the male and combed his long fingers through his dark hair. He suddenly twisted his appendages through the dark locks, holding hard and tight, making the Alpha cry out in pain. “Now isn’t this better?” Draco crooned sweetly. “No one will hear you scream now.” Harry caught as Draco cast a silent  _ muffilato _ . The man’s eyes bulged as he tried to scream in reflex. “Ah ah ah.” Draco waved one of his scavenged wands in the man’s face, his lips pulled back in a sneer. “I should make you my bitch. But even disgraced as I am I will still be better than you.” He quickly stood and delivered a hard kick to the man’s chest, leaving him wheezing for breath. Draco straightened his cloak and walked back over to Harry, dropping the borrowed wands as he went, before sagging as he took his final steps and Harry gently caught him in his arms.

Harry was impressed with his control of the situation. Draco had been on an emotional rollercoaster. Harry was just exhausted thinking about it. The only emotions he could really express at the moment were violent ones. Harry himself wanted to beat this Alpha’s face in for even touching what was his. (Not his.) Or he wanted to bend Draco over the nearest surface and fuck some sense into him. 

Merlin he needed to find his mate and quickly. One night stands weren’t cutting it.

“Can you hold on much longer?” Harry asked quietly, ignoring his thoughts.

“I’m not sure.” Draco admitted haltingly, heather eyes flicking between Harry’s face and his chest. Harry felt his heart flip. Draco wasn’t one to admit or show weakness. Ever. The Malfoy Harry knew would’ve already spit in his face and crawled his way down the alley, injuries be damned just to not accept help from  _ Potte _ r. So he was pretty sure that was a no.

Without thinking Harry swept Draco into his arms easily, keeping the smaller male pressed tightly to his chest, as if he were a precious possession. Harry noted how light the Omega was. Draco let out a squeak of surprise (while the Alpha didn’t find it adorable at all) and wrapped his arms quickly around Harry’s neck, squeezing him tightly. “What the fuck Potter?”

Harry laughed as he walked over to the tied men. He cast  _ obliviate _ and stowed his wand back in his thigh holster. He made sure Draco was wrapped tightly around his legs. A sudden spike of apples filled the air and Harry instantly went on alert.

“What is it?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry paused and looked at the male in his arms for a moment. “Nothing little one.”

“What did you just call me?” Draco squawked loudly, trying to free his arm to hit Harry. The Alpha quickly pinned the blond’s arms by his side.

Harry grinned. “Your so tiny. You barely weigh more than a third year.”

Draco looked away and pouted, his plump bottom lip testing Harry’s limit on not assaulting someone today. 

“Hey what’s the matter?” Harry jiggled the male in his arms, playing along.

“M’not little.” Draco mumbled softly. Harry leaned into his ear, pushing his hot breath against the sensitive skin before he ran the lip of his tongue across the thin skin lightly. Electing a shudder to roll over Draco. “I like that you're little.” Harry drew back and looked at those grey eyes. He threw Draco a wink then disapparated from the alley with a loud crack.


End file.
